


RWBY One-Shot Requests

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: RWBY one-shots, requested by the reader themselves.
Kudos: 1





	RWBY One-Shot Requests

**Request Rules**

**\- **No pedophilia, incest, necrophilia, zoophilia, etc. If you support stories that sexualize any of these, please do not interact.

\- No reader inserts. Canon and OCs only.

\- You can specify if you want romantic, platonic, or enemies.

**Requests are: Open**


End file.
